


Knight Assassin

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, Yunho's world got turned upside-down. Captured by an assassin who called himself <i>Shim</i>, Yunho must find a way to deal with a dangerous situation as well as sparks of feelings for this mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

 

 

Appraising himself critically in the mirror, Yunho adjusted his bowtie and cumber bun. He figured he looked handsome enough for his own wedding. Yunho sat on the fancy couch in the center of the room and shut his eyes. His best man, Hojoon, and his father were out helping with the wedding guests. The dressing room at the chapel was quiet; he was left alone for once.

Life had been a roller coaster ever since he graduated from law school. His mom pushed every female in the country in his face and his dad taught him the ins and outs of the Jung Law Firm.

"You will inherit this firm one day," His father, Yanghyun, had informed him since before he graduated high school. "You will study law and I will teach you how to be the cut-throat lawyer everyone wants as their representation!"

His mother had always put a different sort of pressure on him. "I need you married and giving me little Jungs to gush over!" His mother, Jiyun, had insisted after Yunho hit puberty.

Yunho was aware of his duties and what was expected of him as a Jung. Everyone looked up to his father, admired his mother, and gushed over his younger already-married-with-two-children sister, Jihye.

During the wedding preparations, while he sat in aroom full of designer looks and flowery _everything,_ Yunho had wanted to shout out, "Jihye is married and has children. She's your golden child; let me go!"

But of course, he endured all the wedding frenzy with a bright smile and an easy-going attitude. Now, so close to tying the knot, Yunho only felt exhaustion...resigned to his fate.

It's not like his fiancé was a horrible woman. In fact, she was beautiful and energetic and seemed like she would be a very loyal and generous partner.

"Boa...Jung Boa," Yunho tested out loud. "My wife..." A prickle of fear overcame him as he said this. Maybe he wasn't ready to get married...

He thought back to his last conversation with Boa. They had just finished the wedding rehearsal and family dinner when Boa punched him lightly on the arm and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Yunho must have had an usual expression on his face but he tried to smile it off. "I'm fine. Just wondering how many kids we'll have."

Face suddenly stricken with worry and nervousness, Boa had echoed, "How many kids...I...we don't have think about that now, do we?"

"No," Yunho had agreed, hands in his pockets. "I suppose not." He laid a quick kiss on her lips. She responded to the kiss but her expression remained unsettled.

That was the last time they'd spoken or seen each other. Now they're getting married. Yunho blew out a breath and prayed for guidance. Everything about his future was always planned for him. For once, he wanted to live and experience new things. Sometimes he contemplated running away, but he had more than himself to think about in this situation. He couldn't be so selfish.

So what if the rest of his life seemed predictable... _so what?_

Yunho's stomach was squirming with unrest when he heard lots of shouting outside his dressing room door. His parents and sister burst in with Hojoon in tow.

"Boa's gone!"

Stomach plummeting, Yunho shot up from the couch. "She ran away?"

As his parents and sister yelled over each other, Hojoon stepped forward and handed him a note. "It doesn't say much but..."

 

_I'm so sorry. I'll explain later._

_-Boa_

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho tossed and turned in his bed that night. He thought it would be a fresh start after hearing Boa had run away. But he was a fool to think that…

In the chapel, Jihye had mourned that "This is just like the movie Runaway Bride! Poor oppa..." and his father had rushed off to speak with Boa's parents. Yunho's mother had approached him with a determined, pinched expression.

"The girl made a grave error by running away. That's fine. Tomorrow, I start finding you a new one. One more obedient," Jiyun said.

Yunho sighed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want a new girl nor an obedient one. He wanted passion and adventure. He wanted to travel. He wanted a partner who wouldn't be afraid to call him out and argue with him. Boa had some of that fire in her but _something_ kept them apart. They had sex a few times and it was mediocre at best. It was nice, sure, however Yunho was _more than sure_ it was meant to be more than just _nice_ when you truly love someone.

And that's the main problem. He wasn't in love with Boa.

Glancing at the digital clock by his bed, he saw it was almost midnight. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight so Yunho opted to go for a walk in their main gardens. Slipping a robe over his nightshirt, Yunho quietly left his room and roamed down the hall.

The Jung mansion was a gigantic place that made sneaking off a very easy task. But Yunho didn't want to alert the servants. They'd fuss over him and probably report to his parents the next day. Jihye and her husband and kids were also staying here for a few months as their new home was being built. Lately, Yunho found it hard to be around his sister and her small family. It served as a constant reminder of what he did not have.

Once Yunho made it to the gardens, he laid down on a patch of grass, surrounded by pretty white flowers. Staring up at the sky, he started counting stars - there were no bright city lights to conceal them from the vast country side of Gwangju.

When he reached the twentieth star, his eyes began to droop. A cool breeze combed through his hair and teased the exposed skin of his thighs. He could certainly fall asleep right here...

Out of nowhere, a cloth covered his mouth and nose, practically suffocating him with a pungent fume. A commanding male voice said to him coolly, "Relax. This won't hurt."

Yunho felt his struggles become sluggish and eventually everything went black.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

When Yunho finally came to, he noticed he was on a bed. As he considered his surroundings, Yunho figured he was in some cabin. The entire place was one room with a lit fireplace, a small kitchenette in one corner, a short sofa with a small TV in front of it. Was this a dream?

As he said this, the cabin door open revealing a tall young man dressed all in black, long trench coat and high boots. Yunho yelled and rolled off the bed. He was fully conscious of the fact that he wasn't dressed for a fight, a nightshirt, robe and socks weren't exactly armor. Yet Yunho still held his arms up in a defensive stance.

"Don't come near me or I'll give you a concussion," Yunho wasn't bluffing. He's been studying martial arts since he could walk. "Why have you kidnapped me and brought me here?"

The man said nothing as he stepped into the cabin carrying a bundle of logs. Throwing them carelessly into the fireplace and watching the flames for a few seconds, the man faced Yunho, lowering his hood and revealing a masked face. "I cannot tell you that."

"Then a name!" Yunho demanded, fearful of the metallic mask covering the man's cheeks, nose, and forehead. There were only slits for eyes and the mouth left uncovered.

"Shim. Call me Shim. And you're Yunho," the strange man added with a knowing curl of his lips.

Yunho fisted his hands. "Why am I here?"

"On special orders." Shim's hands skimmed over the holster at hips. A gun to the right and a dagger to the left.

Lowering his hands, Yunho concluded with dread that martial arts wasn't going to help himagainst a gun. He swallowed nervously then stated flatly, "You're an assassin."

Shim knelt down in a mocking bow and said, "Knight Assassin, at your service."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho flattened himself against the bed's headboard, watching the assassin throw himself onto the sofa and turn on the TV.

"So...did you bring me here to kill me? Is it because I'm a Jung? Is my name marked? Or am I up for ransom? How long will we be in this cabin?" Yunho blurted out all at once.

Shim's lips pursed. "God damn that's a lot of questions. All of which, I cannot answer."

Yunho forgot his fear for a bit and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "What is the purpose in waiting to kill me? Will you torture me and leave my body to rot? Or am I right about the ransom thing?"

Shim began rubbing his temple. "Enough. You're giving me a headache. I'm not answering anything. Just lie back and sleep."

Yunho was taken aback. "You expect me to sleep when I know an assassin is in the room?"

"Well, if I'm going to kill you, wouldn't it be better if you were sleeping?" Shim reasoned, clicking the remote to change the channel.

Yunho couldn't believe this. He eyed the front door. He was a fast runner...what were the chances of him escaping? The assassin was human; he'd have to fall asleep at some point.

Shim said dully, "Don't even think about it. I'm not adverse to shooting you in a nonfatal spot so you're too incapacitated to escape."

Ire rose like a volcano inside Yunho. "I'll die trying then!"

Shim let out a grunted sigh. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" The assassin stood up and leaned down, hands resting on the end of the bed, masked face close to Yunho's. "Don't make me tie you to the bed."

Something about the threat made Yunho shudder and press his knees together. Shim's eyes roamed down Yunho's body, stilling at the skin peeking out from the bottom of the robe. Yunho readjusted the robe around his body and slid backwards to the other end of the bed.

Shim's lips curled again, brown eyes darkening. "Don't flatter yourself, Yunho-sshi. I prefer my men petite, pretty, and submissive."

It took a long time for Yunho's blood to stop boiling.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shim and Yunho interaction and interesting conversations. Yunho makes an impulsive move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho rested his head against the wall above the bed's headboard, not letting Shim out of his sight. His eyes flickered up and down as he fought sleep for hours. The assassin gave no hint of drowsiness as he continued watching TV silently.

"It's almost dawn," Shim commented.  Yunho simply stifled a yawn. Shim shook his head with a sigh of disapproval. "You cannot stay awake forever."

"What are you then? A machine?"  Yunho said irritably. "You've been awake just as long as me."

"I've been trained to go without sleep for long periods of time. You are going to collapse into unconsciousness if you don't get some shut eye soon." Shim reclined on the sofa, propping up his booted feet and facing Yunho on the bed.

Thinking about it, Yunho realized that if he exhausted himself into a coma, he would be useless to defend himself against this killer. Shim didn't seem to be eager to kill him any time soon. Maybe just a few hours of sleep won't hurt. Yunho allowed his eyelids to shut, his heavy head spun for a few seconds before he finally entered into a dreamless sleep.

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


When the sunlight shined through the windows of the cabin, Yunho's eyes squinted and then opened. Head feeling fuzzy and heavy, Yunho wanted to turn over on the bed and go back to sleep. But then, with a start, he remembered where he was.

"Oh!" Looking around, he noticed the assassin was no longer in the cabin. He was alone. Maybe the man went out to get supplies.  Yunho had a small window of opportunity to escape...

Hopping off the bed, mindless of his open robe and the cold of November seeping through his bones,  Yunho threw open the cabin door. 

He face-planted right into Shim's chest. 

"Going somewhere?" Eyes narrowed, Shim walked Yunho back into the cabin.  Yunho stumbled as he moved backwards, keeping arms up to shield himself. Shim pressed his lips together, barely containing his  amusement.  Yunho assessed the  mask the assassin wore, perfectly pulled back hair, and black attire. There was a package in one of Shim's hands. As the other hand went for the dagger, Yunho reacted on instinct and kicked the killer in the shin. 

Shim bent over, grabbing his leg and groaning in pain.  Yunho took advantage and swiped the dagger from assassin's loosened grip. Holding it out in front of him,  Yunho threatened, "I will throw this at your throat before you can reach for your gun. Now, tell me who sent you and why I'm here!"

Shim straightened his back, gaze flickering from the dagger to Yunho's  face. "You can't kill me, so you might as well put that knife down before you hurt yourself."

Blood boiling again,  Yunho gripped the dagger tighter. "Don't test me! Give me your car keys!"

"I don't have any car keys."

"Liar, how else would you get me here?" 

Shim carefully took off his trench coat and presented it to Yunho. "You look cold."

Yunho's nose crinkled. "I don't want your jacket. Tell me what I need to know."

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Shim's eyes dropped down to Yunho's  chest. "Your nipples are hard. If you're not cold, I can only assume I arouse you."

Yunho's eyes twitched at the audacity of his man. "Excuse me? No way in hell do you arouse me." He didn't notice when the dagger slipped a little.

Shim's gaze sharpened on the movement and he spun around, quickly grabbing Yunho's  wrist in a death grip.  Yunho hung onto the dagger until Shim quickly reeled a hand back and brought it down to harshly slap Yunho's  arm with two fingers. 

It stung so damn bad  -  Yunho  cried out and released the dagger. Shim swiftly picked it up from the floor and slipped it back into his holster.  Yunho held his forearm to his chest then looked down at the damage. There was a bright red streak on his pale skin. He looked up at Shim with a glare. 

"Are you hungry?" Shim asked as if nothing had happened, holding up the package that had fallen to the floor. "Did you sleep well? You were snoring when I woke up."

Rubbing his sore arm, Yunho snapped bitterly, "I don't snore."

"Oh but you do," Shim walked to the kitchenette counter top and tore open the package. "Like quiet, breathy snores... kinda  cute."

Yunho approached the counter, ignoring his rumbling stomach to insist, "I'm not cute. Don't say such things."

Shim sorted the bread, cheese, and jam in a precise manner. "Why not?"

"It's not proper - you're  gonna  kill me."

Shim started chewing on a piece of bread. "Am I? Do you want to die, Jung  Yunho?"

"No!"

"Then why are so eager to be at the other end of my gun?"

"I'm not!"  Yunho leaned over the counter to scowl. "You are an assassin and you've kidnapped me. What else am I supposed to think?"

Shim offered Yunho a large piece of bread caked in jam. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

Despite being more confused than ever,  Yunho  took the bread and bit into it carefully.  Even though Shim continued to watch him eat, Yunho avoided that penetrative stare at all costs throughout the meal. 

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


Lying back on the bed,  Yunho gazed at the red marks staining his forearm. He was bored; he had nothing else to do. Shim was sharpening his dagger and polishing his gun, resolutely ignoring him. It made Yunho nervous and so he avoided leaving the sanctuary of the bed. 

There was a persistent chill in the air;  Yunho folded the flaps of his robe together and stretched the sleeves over his hands to warm his fingertips. When that wasn't enough, Yunho wrapped the top quilt on the bed around his shoulders and sat up to watch the assassin.

"Getting them ready for a kill?" He had to fill the silence.

"I take care of what belongs to me," Shim replied vaguely. The assassin had rolled up his sleeves as he worked.  The iron-like muscles stretching and contracting with each flex mesmerized Yunho. Tearing his gaze away to Shim's face,  Yunho was more curious than ever to see what's behind that mask.

"Why don't you remove your mask?"

Shim stopped polishing to look at Yunho. "Because I'm scarred. Horribly scarred. I wouldn't want to terrify you with my ugliness."

The man said this with such steel in his voice that Yunho felt a chip of ice melt in his heart. "I'm so sorry. You know...I wouldn't mind seeing the scars. I - I have scars too."

"Where?" Standing, Shim moved to the side of the bed. 

Yunho hugged the quilt closer to his body. "My face...under and around my left eye. I got them when I was a child, climbing up on the roof of my house." He jumped when fingers deftly traced the light scars on his face. 

"Your fingers are surprisingly gentle for a killer,"  Yunho  commented quietly.

Shim's hand halted its exploration before the man retreated to his place on the sofa. Offhandedly, Shim inquired, "So, when was the last time you fucked,  Yunho-sshi ?"

"That's personal!"  Yunho practically yelled.  A bit of an overreaction, but seriously, he hadn't expected such a question from his captor!

"Uh, yes, I intended it to be personal. I'm trying to spice up the conversation."

"I'm not answering your question."

"That long, huh?" Shim smirked.

"No!"  Yunho  peeled the quilt off - it was suddenly too hot in the room. "For your information, I fucked two weeks ago. With a woman who happened to be my fiancé."

"Wow," Shim looked appropriately bored. "So...this fiancé - is she hot?" 

"She is a beautiful and sexy woman,"  Yunho proclaimed.

"And did you enjoy fucking her?" 

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Yes."

Yunho  sighed, thinking back to the last time he had sex with Boa. "I don't  _ fuck _ , I  _ make love_. And yes, it was very pleasant." 

Shim yawned obnoxiously. " _Very pleasant_.  That sounds boring as hell. You clearly have never  _fucked  _then."

Scoffing,  Yunho decided to indulge the topic of conversation. "Oh please, enlighten me on the difference."

Shim shrugged. "I've never  _made love_ , Y unho-sshi. But fucking...ah, fucking is an art - a filthy art." Appraising Yunho's body up and down, Shim went  on, " _Fucking _ is me tearing that flimsy robe off you, peeling down your underwear and licking you...licking you from cock to hole until you scream. Then when you're hoarse and sweaty, you take my cock inside you and I  spear you - making sharp stabs then plunging in so hard and so deep, your legs stay spread on their own - "

"Enough!"  Heat spreading across his cheeks,  Yunho hands gripped the bed sheets. "You don’t need to use me to color your definition. You are shamefully brazen, Shim!"

Shaking with laughter, Shim bowed his head. "Thank you, Yunho. I'll take that as a compliment. And I had to use you - dressed the way you are."

Yunho played with the belt of his robe. "What choice did I have? Someone kidnapped me from my own home, I'm sorry I wasn't in my best attire." 

Shim watched him for a few seconds then said, "You are cute...for a stuffed shirt lawyer."

Suddenly reminded of his law career and dull life-style back home, Yunho remained quiet. At that moment, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be rescued from this assassin if it meant going back to the life his parents expected him to live. 

"What's wrong, Yunho-sshi?" Shim said, intuitive to Yunho's mood change. 

Lifting his chin, Yunho recounted, "You knew my name, knew I was a lawyer...did you know I was going to get married yesterday?"

Shim hesitated before finally nodding.  Yunho lied back on the bed, huffing. "You know so much about me and I know next to nothing about you. What's your story?"

Shim's voice sounded distant. "If you think I have some tragic background story, then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I came from two normal parents and have two semi-normal sisters. I came into this line of work after college. And at 30 years old, I'm pretty content with my lifestyle."

Yunho sat up half-way, supporting himself on his elbows. "That surprises me. But thank you for sharing more about yourself. Now tell me more about why I'm here."

Standing to turn the small table with the TV towards the bed, Shim adjusted the sofa to face the TV, turning his back on  Yunho. "Shush now. Watch some TV with me. The 'sharing is caring' session is over."

Yunho pouted even while grabbing a pillow and lying on his side to watch the variety show playing across the TV screen. Around late afternoon, Shim left the cabin briefly and came back with another two packages for dinner: kimichi, rice, and noodles. It was delicious.

"Where do you get the food?"  Yunho dared to ask. 

Mouth full, Shim mumbled, "There's a storage room built on the side of the cabin that serves as a food preserve with all the kitchen utilities." 

_ Well, that's efficient_, Yunho thought, wondering where the hell he was for the hundredth time.

Shim rambled on, "There's a outhouse in the back. I’ll take you there after dinner so you can wash up if you like.

Yunho chewed slowly, itching to tear off Shim's mask but feared his hand being chopped off. His forearm was still marked with Shim's finger strike. 

After dinner, as promised, Yunho was  allowed to use the restroom and wash up.  Yunho decided to not cause any trouble, only walking to and from the cabin. He wasn't stupid . He knew his odds of actually running away  were slim as long as Shim had the gun. 

Later into the night, Yunho pretended to sleep and waited for Shim to fall into a deep slumber. The assassin’s snores almost shook the roof. 

_ Oh and he said I snore_,  Yunho rolled his eyes as he slinked off the bed very quietly. Reaching over Shim's sleeping form to his holster,  Yunho tugged the gun from its cradle. It was easy...so simple.  Shim only stirred for a  second (Yunho  held his breath) but then slid further down  the sofa, still sleeping soundly. 

_ Trained to go without sleep, my ass! _   


Yunho victoriously tucked the gun in the pocket of his robe and tiptoed out of the cabin. Once he had shut the door mutely behind him, Yunho took off in a run. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho runs straight into trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** (in this chapter): violence - guns and assault, attempted rape
> 
> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

 

Sticks snapped under his socked feet as mud stained the white cotton. Yunho tried to avoid stepping on grass burrs for a few already stuck and poked at the soles of his feet. The cabin truly had been in the middle of nowhere. Yunho guessed he was still in Gwangju because how could Shim drag his unconscious body through the city without a car?

A few minutes of trudging through the tall trees, Yunho's heart was racing by the time he ran straight on to a two-way road. It was dark and deserted - not a car in sight. Yunho glanced warily over his shoulder. The cabin had not been too deep into the forest, so Shim was bound to find him quickly if he woke up.

Headlight suddenly shone from the distance. Yunho walked forward to meet the car and held out his thumb - praying the person in it would take mercy on him and drive him back to the Jung mansion.  

As the car neared, an empty bottle of vodka was thrown from the window, shattering on the asphalt. And then the car halted beside Yunho. The driver's window rolled down and a man with a hard face scrutinized him closely. Another man, seated in the passenger seat muttered, "That him?"

A prickle ran up Yunho's spine - warning him of the danger. With a firm grip on the gun in his pocket, Yunho asked the two men, "If you two gentlemen don't mind, I need a ride home."

The driver replied with a slur, "First, I need to know your name."

Yunho answered with trepidation, "Jung Yunho."

The passenger ordered, "Get him."

Backing up, Yunho pulled out the gun in his pocket. The two men gave each other a look then stepped out of the car. While eyeing the weapon, one of them said to Yunho, "Go ahead. Shoot us."

Yunho's never used a gun before. He was a protector of the law and discouraged the use of firearms for killing. Aiming at the car, Yunho's index finger pulled at the trigger. Nothing happened. The trigger simply clicked but no bullets shot out.

The men looked at each other and grinned. The man with the hard face mocked, "Aw, it's locked. Too bad for you, Jung Yunho. You're coming with us."

Yunho pocketed the gun hastily and spun around to escape back into the woods. The two men were on him in seconds, one wrestled him down while the other pinned him face-down to the ground. The heavy body on top of him was suffocating him, rough hands made grabs at his bare thighs.

"He is damn good-looking, isn't he?"

True fear stabbed Yunho in the chest. He kicked and grappled for leverage on the ground.

"Shut up, we don't have time for this. Drag him into the car so we can get back to Salinja headquarters."

Yunho wanted to thank the other guy but the moment of relief didn't last as the other guy suggested, "Just a quicky. Come on, that alcohol made me hard." Two hands reached under his nightshirt and pulled down his briefs.

Fighting harder than ever, a low scream for help ripped from his throat. His foot finally took aim and nailed the heavy guy behind in the balls. The other guy slapped Yunho across the face. It stung; he felt his face swelling.

But he fought tooth and nail, twisting the wrist of the guy who slapped him, causing the scum to cry out in pain. The guy he had kicked finally recovered to jam Yunho in the stomach with his foot. Yunho's arms gave out, body crumbling to the ground in sheer agony.

"I told you! Put your dick away and let's go before - "

Two consecutive gun shots resounded followed by two successive cries and groans. Yunho looked up with watery eyes.

Like an avenging dark angel in the night, Shim drifted from the trees, gun raised with its muzzle smoking. The masked face gave little emotion away as it threatened, "Take your friend and get the fuck out of here. You can tell your boss this is a warning."

Yunho looked around to see the heavy man, who had violated him earlier,had blood splattered all over his pants as he clutched his upper thigh, crying pathetically. The other man had a bleeding left arm - right arm raised, gun pointed at Shim.

Shim smiled, gun aimed low. "I was aiming for your friend's dick - I missed. I won't miss with you. On three...three...two..."

The man appeared terrified of losing his manhood, so he scrambled to the car, dragging his injured friend with him. Tires skidded on the asphalt as they raced down the street.    

Shim knelt in front of him, lips drawn in a line of disapproval. "You ran out into unknown territory with a gun and you don’t even know how to use it."

Yunho took in uneven breaths. Shim grabbed him forcibly by the arm and heaved him up. "How dare you risk your life this way? Have I hurt you once? What inspired such a careless escape plan, Yunho?"

It was even harder to breathe standing up because of the pain in his stomach. He rocked forward on Shim's chest, unable to respond. Shim smelt good.

Sounding miffed, Shim demanded, "Say something!"

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?" Yunho said in a strangled voice. "An assassin kidnapped me with no explanation. How could I have been sure what you planned to do to me wasn't going to be worse than what those criminals were gonna do? I have no reason to trust you!"

"And now?" Shim asked. "Do you trust me now?"

Yunho thought about it, eyes roaming over the other's masked face. "Maybe. But I need answers. You can't leave me in the dark like this."

Instead of addressing the main issue, Shim's hands went under Yunho's nightshirt (his robe laid torn on the ground a few inches away). Yunho quickly grew aware of the chill in the night air. The adrenaline rush from before had faded, leaving him lax in Shim's arms.

Gentle hands pulled up Yunho's underwear. "That dick's prick didn't touch you right?"

Yunho shook his head, trembling at what his fate could have been had Shim not come after him. A smile ghosted across Shim's lips. "You held them off well - long enough for me to hear the screams and locate you. I'm impressed."

"T-Thank you."

"Come on. Back to the cabin." Shim held Yunho securely at his side the whole way back.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Back at the cabin, Yunho lied on the bed and let Shim treat his cuts and bruises. A healing ointment was applied to his palms and knees where they had been scratched up by the gravel. Shim's hand glided over Yunho's shirt. "Can I?"

He shouldn't let the assassin touch him like this but those hands were incredibly soft and careful. Yunho consented, keeping his face turned away from Shim's penetrating eyes. Fingers started playing with the waistband of his underwear...

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere down there?"

 _Oh this was mortifying._ Yunho said, "No. I'm fine there. He only kicked me in the stomach."

Shim lifted the shirt further up, exposing Yunho's stomach. The fireplace was blazing, keeping them toasty warm inside the small cabin. Yet, Yunho shivered when Shim's hands splayed across his abdomen. His captor hissed, "It's bruised, turning purplish. How does it feel?"

"Like I got kicked."

Shim chuckled. "Mr. Lawyer does have a sense of humor."

Yunho finally glanced up when a hand cupped his face. Shim appeared serious now. "One of them hit you."

"And I twisted his wrist," Yunho said proudly.

Shim's eyes spark with something unknown. "Good man. You're full of fire. You make me..."

Yunho's heart hammered through his chest. "Make you what?"

Shim glanced away hastily, taking a pack of ice and resting it against Yunho's face. "This will help with the swelling."

Before Yunho was ready for him to let go, Shim shifted away on the bed, turning away to sleep.

"What're you doing, Shim?"

"I'm trying to sleep. It was interrupted earlier remember?"

Shoving down his shirt, Yunho spoke out in outrage. "I'm not ready for you to sleep! Get up and answer my questions."

In a flash, Shim was hovering over him. "No answers now. Sleep. Tomorrow I have to do damage control for what you've done."

"Damage control?" Yunho was so lost. "I hate this. Tell me why I'm here? And what is Salinja? Those guys mentioned it."

Shim huffed like a bull. "It means 'killers' - and you're in danger. I am a Knight Assassin trying to help. Can that shut you up so we can both get some sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." Yunho pouted, still thrumming with questions. "Why are you moody all of a sudden? And why are you sleeping in the bed?" _And I make you what? Tell me or are you trying to mess with me?_

"Because _someone_ cannot be trusted not to run away. I need to keep you closer. You're lucky I had another gun on hand." Shim dragged the covers over both of them and instantly Yunho's bare feet warmed up. His socks had been washed by Shim and left by the fire to dry. A rush of gratitude for his captor swarmed through Yunho. He studied the assassin's back...the man was still wearing his trench coat.

"Why don't you get more comfortable?" Yunho complained aloud. "You're putting me on edge."

With an impatient inhale and exhale, Shim rose from the bed and began taking off his clothes, staring at Yunho while removing his coat, shirt, boots, and holster. Yunho watched the muscles on Shim's chest ripple as he climbed back onto the bed. "Happy?"

Yunho swallowed. "Sure. Where do you keep your other gun?"

"Right. Like I'm going to tell you."

"I'm not going to steal it. You took your holster off. Clearly, you trust me now."

Shim moved to loom over Yunho. "Not one bit. If you try anything tonight, I will find out and I will handcuff you to this bed. Is that clear?"

Yunho swallowed again. "Perfectly."

Shim appeared uncertain but nodded resolutely, turning his back to Yunho again. A sudden itch for attention prompted him to make the next move: Yunho reached out to play with Shim's small ponytail...the hair looked so soft.

Letting out a noise akin to a grumpy bear, Shim twisted around and jerked Yunho into his arms. Scrambling for an escape, Yunho almost head-butted his captor. Shim barked out, "Enough! "

The pain in Yunho's stomach was acting up again and so he opted to simmer down, panting against Shim's bare chest. His eyes began to automatically count the small hairs there in attempt to distract himself with something _human_ about this mysterious man.

Shim sighed and adjusted him in a more comfortable hold. Yunho heard indiscernible muttering, "...stupid...not my type...pain in the ass..."

Yunho's eyes closed on their own. But he wasn't ready to sleep...he had to ask one last question for the night.

"Why didn't you kill those men?"

Slightly chapped lips abruptly assaulted Yunho's lips, compelling his eyes to pop open in panic. Before he could react, Shim's lips wrenched away. "Stop. Talking. Sleep!"

Eyes wide, Yunho (justifiably so) blurted out another question, "Why'd you kiss me? You basically implied I wasn't your type our first night together."

"I kissed you to shut you up." Shim wetted his dry lips. "That's right. I told you I like my men petite, pretty, and submissive. And you're only one out of three from what I've seen."

 _One out of three?_ Yunho didn't know why he asked, or why he cared. "And which one am I?" A memory of Boa taking charge of him in bed flashed in his head - he had enjoyed that. Did Shim see him as submissive?

Shim replied critically, "You're too tall. And you don't listen to my orders - you're much too stubborn."

That leaves _pretty._ Yunho laughed, touched the side of his face that was still burning from the hit. "I am not in any way _pretty_."

" _Pretty_ is subjective, Yunho-sshi." Shim tightened his hold on Yunho and yawned. "What's your type?

The question shut Yunho up and left him deep in thought for a while. He didn't know what his type was and that frightened him. Boa had left him. And if he lived through this kidnapping, his mother would rope him with someone else. Yunho would never be given the opportunity to find out what his type was.

Shim didn't wait long for an answer and fell asleep. Yunho followed him soon after, the taste of the other male heavy on his lips.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Shim grow closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

 

Warmth. A cocoon of warmth. That was the first thing that came to mind when Yunho woke up the following morning. During the night, he had turned over - Shim was now spooning him, one arm underneath Yunho's head while the other arm was wrapped across his torso. It was comfortable. Well, more comfortable than he ever expected being in an assassin’s arms would be.

Very carefully, Yunho wiggled and rolled over towards Shim. The man's masked face gave nothing away but an abrupt noise of irritation that told Yunho that Shim wasn't liking his excessive movements. Now the front of their bodies were pressed together and Yunho could gaze at that masked face as much as he wanted.

 _Horribly scarred_ , Shim had told him. Yunho felt no disgust for what could be behind that mask. In fact, only curiosity cut at him to see _more_ of this man. Maybe he could sneak a peek...

A hand shot out and clasped Yunho's wrist just as his fingertips touched one edge of the mask. Yunho gasped, startled to see Shim awake and glaring. His captor did have incredible eyes - their molten brown, made visible by the oval slits, ensnared him.

Then, Shim started talking while keeping Yunho's wrist in his grasp, "No touching the mask."

"But I don't care about the scars. I want to see you." Yunho made a vain attempt to reach towards the mask with his other hand. Shim rolled them both over, so he was pressing Yunho into the bed, holding Yunho's hands over his head.

"I said _don't touch the mask_. Do I have to handcuff you, Yunho-sshi?"

"No." Yunho scowled, nudging Shim with his hips. "Get off then!" The moment he did that he realized his mistake: they were both sporting morning wood. Shim's rough jeans were scratching against his bare thighs and activating the most thrilling tingling sensations in his groin.

Shim remained rigid on top of him, watching Yunho gyrate his hips up and down experimentally. "Yunho..."

He couldn't look the other man in the eyes as he proceeded to rub their lengths together. A shudder went through the both of them. Yunho bit down on his lips to hold back a moan. It was so inappropriate, so wrong, so... _embarrassing!_

  
Yet, Yunho couldn't stop. The combination of being restrained and held down by his captor and rescuer, being stifled by his musky morning scent, feeling his bulge grow larger and harder was driving Yunho crazy.

"You're so hard, fuck." Shim said tightly, still unmoving.

"Please, I don't know what I want, just please," Yunho had not once begged for sex. He usually had sex with women because the opportunities called for it. He was the Jung heir and, therefore, always surrounded by high-class women, even in his college days. He'd never let a man touch him, never wanted one to either. But right here, with Shim, whilst recalling their conversation about _fucking_ and the harsh kiss from last night, Yunho _was_ begging. This was something new and exciting, two things he craved for most and had so little of in life.

Shim cursed under his breath and let go of Yunho's wrists. The bulge in Shim's pants was very telling as the man pulled away. "If you keep at it like that, I will fuck you. And we both know that's not what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Yunho sat up, out-of-breath and still hard. "What if I want you to fuck me?"

Shim grabbed his shirt from the floor and shoved his arms in the sleeves, leaving the flaps hanging open and loose. "You said it yourself, you don't _fuck_ , you _make-love_. And I think you meant that. I refuse to witness the resounding moral regret you'll experience afterwards."

Yunho could not deny that he wouldn't feel regret after hours of adventurous fucking with a man who was practically a stranger and an assassin to boot, so he looked down and kept quiet.

Chin jutted, Shim said, "I rest my case."

Glancing up, Yunho saw Shim grab his trench coat and bolt out of the cabin door, mumbling something about breakfast. Yunho remained on the bed, staring at the dim fire in the chimney and thinking.

_Shim took me from my home, kept me here hostage, and teased me crudely. Then he saved me, tended to my wounds, held me through the night, and shied away from taking advantage of me._

Yunho may not know much about Shim, the Knight Assassin who kidnapped him like a ghost in the night, but Yunho was irrevocably convinced that Shim was a good, trustworthy man.

As he came to this conclusion, Yunho realized it made him want Shim like he never wanted anyone before. It sounded mad and foolish even in his own head for he wasn't exactly sure what all he _wanted._ Despite that, Yunho decided he would get to know Shim and break down the man's barriers.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Just as he was putting on his dried socks, Yunho heard a loud, muffled voice outside the cabin. Shim sounded like he was talking to someone, but there wasn't another voice. Yunho tiptoed to the door and pressed an ear against it.

_"I get it, I fucked up, but damn it, I didn't think he'd run away...I know...I know, I let my guard down. I don't need a lecture, mom. Fine, fine, cool it, would ya? I won't call you mom again...okay...okay...tomorrow we leave then. But keep the bastards at bay, send out extra men. Alright, bye."_

When he heard the _bye,_ Yunho hastened to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, trying not to look like he was eavesdropping. Shim, in a buttoned up black shirt tucked into his pants, entered the cabin with a bag of food. The man took one look at Yunho's position on the bed and said, "So you heard me."

Yunho began to deny it then stopped. "How did you know?"

"Because it's written all over your face," Shim started unloading the jam, cheese, bread, and drinks from the bag. "You look like you're about to burst with questions. So spill it."

Yunho wasted no time. "Who were you talking to?"

"Can't say."

"It was a woman. That's surprising."

"Not when you meet her."

"So we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"Can't say."

Yunho walked to the kitchenette in a slump. "You still won't tell me anything. It's not like I’m going to run off into the unknown again and spill your secrets."

Chewing on a slice of cheese, Shim said, "Just trust me that you'll know more by the time we get to where we need to get to in a few days?"

"It'll take a few days?"

"Yes."

Yunho worriedly smooched a piece of bread with his fingertips. Shim took the poor ball of dough away and offered Yunho a bite of his own cheese sandwich. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

 _This is a good, trustworthy man,_ Yunho reminded himself, leaning over and taking a bite. "I am learning to trust you."

Shim stared at him while chewing. "Thank you." He let Yunho have the rest of the sandwich and began making another one for himself.

 _Also, a thoughtful man_ , Yunho added silently, sandwich limp in his hand.

Gazing at Shim now brought an ache to Yunho's heart. What was happening to him? He looked away, and said, "About what happened earlier - "

Shim interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. I got myself off in the washroom. Did you finish yourself off?"

Yunho still hadn't gotten used to Shim's nonchalant way of speaking about sex. "Uh...no. I didn't want to make a mess. I just willed it away."

"How?" Shim wondered.

"By thinking about my life at home and what's waiting for me there," Yunho replied dully.

Shim considered that answer thoughtfully then noted, "You're not a very happy person for coming from such a prestigious and wealthy family. Or is it because your fiancé left you?"

Yunho shrugged. "I don't think so. You know, coming from a family like mine doesn't yield automatic happiness. I've always done what's expected of me...except for one time I rebelled...but that didn't last long."

"Oooooh, you rebelled? When?" Shim looked genuinely interested.

"When I was in high school," Yunho started, munching on his sandwich. "I decided I wanted out of the life I had, wrote a letter to my parents explaining why I left. I roamed the streets for almost two months, homeless and slept on bus benches. I even found a minimum wage job, but I couldn't afford my own place, only food for the day."

Shim had put down his food. "What happened? Did you break and go back home?"

Lips twisted in self-contempt, Yunho said, "No. I was too stubborn. My father found me on a park bench one evening and lectured me. He told me I was going no where in life without a proper education. I was too tired and hungry to debate with him, so I went back home."

Frowning, Shim asked, "Did you stay safe while on the streets?"

"I had a few run-ins with thugs," Yunho recalled, "I used martial arts on some who were really threatening me and gave up my money to those who had weapons. Anyway, I was grateful to have a home to go back to but I still didn't know what I wanted." Yunho added with a sigh, "Oh well, if nothing else, I can always be a lawyer."

Shim merely stared at him when he finished the story. Yunho fidgeted with the bread and jam until the other man finally said, "You are an astonishing surprise. First, this morning and now this. I studied your file thoroughly before taking you and no where did it say: _rebellious in the streets but pliant between the sheets_."

Yunho covered his face and spoke out, voice muffled by his hands. "I'm not!"

Shim pulled Yunho's hands down and said, "You are. Deep down, where you keep it hidden."

"I didn't realize I kept anything hidden." Yunho flipped his hands over so that they clasped Shim's. "You keep things more hidden than me. You kill people for a living and tease like a pervert, but deep down, you're a good guy."

"I am not _good_." Shim laced their fingers together.

"Kiss me then." Yunho looked up at Shim through his lashes. "Kiss me right now and take me to bed...prove me wrong."

Shim pulled at Yunho's hands to drag him forward until their lips met. Yunho reacted quicker than last time and latched onto Shim's lips, pressing in firmly. Shim held him by his face and angled their heads at a slant so their lips softened and moved together in a closed-mouth kiss.

Once they pulled apart for air, Shim whispered, "I'll kiss you but I won't take you to bed."

"Because I'm not your type?" Yunho asked with his eyes shut.

"It's not that..." Shim trailed off and changed the subject. "C'mon, let me take you to the washroom. You can freshen up for the day."

Yunho let Shim's hand take his and lead him outside to the washroom. Something about Shim's hands felt so _right_.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Sometime that afternoon, Shim offered to wash Yunho's nightshirt. He was grateful because he was feeling disgusted with the mud stains it had obtained from the night before. As the shirt was laid near the fireplace, Yunho sat on the sofa, half-naked and nervous, watching TV with Shim.

"Thank you for the clean underwear," He said quietly.

"No problem. I keep extra pairs in my bag." Shim turned his head to peruse Yunho's bare chest - the open admiration caused Yunho's nipples to harden.

"I'm kinda cold," Yunho said abruptly, wondering what the other man would do.

Shim grabbed his travel bag from the floor and pulled out another black, button-up. "Here, wear this."

Yunho looked affronted as he took it. "You have extra clothes and never thought to offer me some?"

Shim held up his hands. "Hey, I only packed socks, underwear, and an extra shirt. The jeans you see me wearing, they are my favorite, lucky pair. I don't carry other pairs."

Yunho settled down to slip his arms in the shirt sleeves and button it up. It smelt of laundry detergent and _Shim,_ and that made Yunho feel secure. A pair of eyes were on him.

Shim was staring again.

Yunho gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Clearing his throat, Shim said, "You look good in my shirt."

He decided to tease the other man. "Thank you, Shim-sshi!" Yunho wiggled his eyebrows.

That had Shim covering his mouth to hide a wide grin. "Don't be cute."

The quick glimpse of Shim's true smile brought on a familiar ache that he was starting to associate with his deep want for Shim. Yunho faced the TV again, not really watching.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence but Yunho edged closer to Shim on the sofa as time dragged on. During dinner, Yunho pried into Shim's life.

"Did you go to college?"

"No. I went to something akin to a boot camp."

"Why?"

"Because I met someone who wanted me as a Knight Assassin," Shim replied easily. "I took my opportunity. My family doesn’t know the extent of what I do."

"Why didn't you kill those two men from the Salinja group?" Yunho had to ask again.

This time Shim answered him. "Because I didn't want to cause an uproar between our groups. Besides, I wanted them injured enough to make a statement about whom they're dealing with...and that you're not vulnerable. You have me."

The last statement was said so genuinely it stole Yunho's breath away.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

That night, Shim slept in the bed again.

"You still think I'm gonna run away?" Yunho tugged the covers up over himself. Shim chose to stay above the covers.

"Just in case. I want you close." Shim propped the pillow up on the headboard and rested his head against it.

Yunho curled up on his side, still wearing Shim's warm black shirt. Yawning under his breath, he inquired, "Are we leaving early tomorrow?"

"I'll wake you at dawn. I have some things to teach you before we head out." Shim's left hand was twitching towards Yunho's bent knees.

Yunho shifted so the hand touched him above the sheets. "Will the trip be dangerous?"

"Yes." Shim didn't sound worried, though.

"Will - ?" Yunho's next question was smothered with a hot kiss. Lip smashing and harsh. It left Yunho speechless afterwards.

"Shut up and sleep now." Sinking back against the headboard, Shim crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Lips tingling, Yunho buried his flushed face in the pillow. _Shim had to stop doing that!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, this is what Shim's mask looks similar to: [Assassin's Mask](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Y6jw7FKNtds/U5FcoFhd7-I/AAAAAAAACx0/bPdIAWGc1Og/s1600/tumblr_n3py444huh1s1xlxko3_1280.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings develop even more as Yunho and Shim set out on their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

 

_Bare skin. Sweaty and writhing. Bodies slapping against one another. Heated moans echoed._

_Shim was fucking Yunho from behind with an aggression that shook the bed._

_"I think I love you, Shim."_

_"I can't love you, Yunho...I'm sorry."_

With a start, Yunho popped up into a sitting position and then sunk back down into the mattress when he realize it was just a dream...or a nightmare depending on how you looked at it. Yunho was most certainly not in love with Shim; it was such a ridiculous notion. His mind must have been playing with him.

Maybe the dream was a sign that he shouldn't pursue things with Shim.

Turning his head to the right, Yunho studied Shim's sleeping face. It seemed like an extremely handsome face despite the mask. Taking a chance, Yunho scooted over until he was pressed up against the other man's side. Shim shifted to wrap an arm around Yunho. That ache was back, spreading through his veins.

Yunho played with the buttons of Shim's shirt, finding it difficult to go back to sleep. At some point, he must have zoned out, teetering in and out of unconsciousness.

Sooner than expected, Shim was shaking him awake. The heaviness in Yunho's head, evidence of his unrest throughout the night, made it taxing to sit up.

Shim's lips landed on his forehead tenderly. "Sleep for another hour or so. I'll wake you." Mumbling a thank you, Yunho returned to the haven of his pillow, lulled back to sleep by the fingers stroking through his hair.

The sun had risen when Yunho finally woke up. He felt a lot better after a dreamless nap. He stretched, arms reaching towards empty space. Where was Shim? He was not in the cabin.

Gut twisting worriedly, Yunho hopped off the bed and scurried out the door. The cold morning air hit him instantly, slowing his track. The tension in his gut unraveled when Shim appeared through the trees, calling out to him, "Good, you're awake! Come here."

Wary of the gun in Shim's hand, Yunho asked as he walked down the porch steps. "What're you doing out in the woods?"

Shim grabbed him by the arm the moment he reached his side. "Just scouting the area. We need to get going but first...I need to teach you how to use a gun." He shoved a gun in Yunho's hand.

"What?"

Maneuvering Yunho into the correct position, hands clasped together around the gun and arms up, Shim explained patiently, "When you ran away, stealing my gun didn't even help you. I'm going to be arming you with a gun on our trip so I need you to know how to use it properly."

Gripping the gun tightly, Yunho spread his legs in a defensive stance. "Okay. Do you want me to shoot it?"

"No. That will attract attention." Shim moved behind Yunho. "I just want to teach you how to aim and unlock a gun."

Conscious of Shim's heat pressing up behind him, Yunho focused on the tree a few feet in front of him, shutting one eye to aim.

Shim's hands covered his and lifted the gun higher. "Keep both eyes open. Do you see the small 'u' on the muzzle and rear of the gun?" Yunho nodded. "Those are the _sights_ of the gun. Whatever you're aiming at, wherever you want to shoot, you should line the sights up on your target."

Both eyes open, Yunho lined the sights on spot on the tree bark. It wasn't so bad; he tried to keep his arms as steady as possible. Shim had dropped his hands to Yunho's waist; it was distracting and comforting at the same time.

"How does it feel? You think you got a grip on it?"

"Yeah. Do I have to hold it with both hands every time?" Yunho inquired, remembering the old Western movies he used to watch where the men used one arm to fire their gun.

"No," Shim lowered one of Yunho's arms and had him aiming with one. "But when you shoot for the first time, you're gonna feel the gun kick back powerfully. Two arms will help you keep your ground as a beginner. Once you get the hang of it, though, try it with one."

Yunho's sights lined up wobbly on his target using only one arm, so he lowered it completely. "I think I'll stick with two for now, like you said."

"One more thing," Shim began, spun Yunho around by the waist. "I need to show you how to unlock the safety." Lifting the gun in Yunho's hand, Shim described the process, "Push down this button on the side. The click you hear is the hammer, this lever at the back of the gun going up. That means your gun is cocked and ready for fire. If you click the button up, it de-cocks the hammer and your safety is back on."

Yunho tried it a few times and found it very straightforward and easy to remember. Shim approved, "You're very good at cocking."

Raising an eyebrow, Yunho held in a laugh. Shim smirked openly. "We need to get you some pants. But good news is I found an old pair of gardening boots in the shed at the back of cabin."

"Really?" Yunho was excited at the prospect of not walking on the ragged ground in socked feet. "Though, my lack of pants is a problem, Shim. I look...look..." He couldn't even find the right word for it. A strong, cold breeze flew over them causing Yunho's naked legs to almost buckle and teeth to chatter.

Shim started taking off his trench coat. Yunho immediately objected, "No! You'll get cold!"

Ignoring the protest, Shim dressed Yunho in the trench coat while saying, "As sexy as it is watching you parade around in my shirt, I need you covered up. We don't want to draw too much attention."  
  
Warmth quickly seeped through Yunho's skin as he buttoned the long coat and shielded his freezing hands in the pockets. Something occurred to him when he looked up at Shim. "What about your mask? Won't that draw attention?"

Shim began pulling him towards the cabin. "Most of our trip will be through the woods. No one will be see me until we have to catch a train."

Before Yunho could open his mouth and spill a million questions, Shim shushed him with a quick peck on the lips, then ordered, "Breakfast first."

An hour later, guns concealed and travel bag full of supplies and food, they tracked away from the cabin. Yunho looked back; melancholy struck him as the cabin grew smaller and smaller. As he faced forward, clinging onto Shim's hand, fear struck him instead. He was trudging into the unknown blindingly, putting all his faith in an assassin.

Shim made Yunho duck behind a large shrub as he surveyed the meadow clearing ahead of them. With no sign of danger, Shim signaled for Yunho to follow. The meadow was a bit dreary but Yunho chose to trust the other man and walked forward, taking the hand offered to him.

Brown eyes full of understanding, Shim mouthed, "No fear."

Yunho released all the fear out of his pores with a few deep breaths. _No fear._

  


  


~*~

  


  


  


"Shim, look!" Yunho pointed at the deer grazing a yard away from them. He stood awe-struck watching the quiet animal, wishing he had a camera. Shim pulled his hand out of Yunho's and took out a cell phone from his pocket. He snapped a picture of the deer and then walked in the direction away from the large animal.

Yunho smiled at Shim's back and followed the silent man without question.

They trekked through the woods for another couple of hours, after which Shim announced a much-needed break. The air was getting colder and so Yunho had to huddle against a tree, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. Not long, Shim sat next to him, offering him crackers and peanuts. Instinctively, Yunho snuggled into Shim's body, seeking extra warmth.

Shim hummed in approval and wrapped an arm around Yunho. In turn, Yunho laid his head on Shim's shoulder, chewing slowly on a cracker and listening to Shim's heartbeat.

Once they had their fill of the snacks, Yunho asked, "Please tell me where we are."

Shim answered, "On the outskirts of Gwangju."

"Why did you even bother bringing me to that cabin then?" Yunho wondered with a frown. "Why not just take me straight to the main destination?"

Tightening his hold on Yunho, Shim spoke sharply, "Because when you ran away and almost got yourself killed, our plans were thwarted a bit. We _were_ going to be taken back in a car but now there's too much of a risk we'd be followed. Other Knights are keeping the Salinja at bay while we make a break for it."

Yunho mumbled an apology. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble. Shim tilted up Yunho's chin and reassured in a soft voice, "It doesn't matter now. This is probably the safest avenue to not being tracked anyway. You're alive and I plan to keep it that way."

"Isn't an assassin's job to kill, not protect?" Yunho leaned in, mouth parting.

"I will still kill," Shim breathed the warning. "Just not you."

The _why not_ died in Yunho's throat because suddenly they were kissing. Yunho tasted crackers and peanuts and something undeniably hot on Shim's lips that was so addicting. He was soon straddling Shim, angling their heads for a deeper kiss.

In this position, Yunho could act slyly and expose the man behind the mask, but as his fingers played across that mask, Yunho couldn't do it. Instead, he kissed Shim more desperately, hoping one day he'll be allowed to see that face without using force or trickery.

Two hands slid under his trench coat and Yunho moaned around Shim's mouth, trying to part his legs wider to give the other man access. Shim trailed kisses down Yunho's neck but did nothing more under the coat. Just continued to caress teasingly, driving Yunho to reach down between them and squeeze Shim through his jeans.

"Ooooh, ahhh...Yunho..." Shim sounded like he was in pain. Yunho whispered, "Why won't you touch me more?"

"I told you why." Shim leaned back against the tree, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes.

Yunho realized they're in the middle of some important mission but he had to try. He ached for this man like no other; that had to mean something right?

Taking one of Shim's hands, Yunho brought two of those fingers into his mouth and sucked. Shim sputtered, "W-What...Yunho, please..."

Yunho licked each finger thicker than his own, wetting them to his satisfaction before dragging Shim's hand underneath his coat and underwear from behind. "Touch me here."

Breathing raggedly, Shim brought Yunho against his chest while his wet fingers explored, gliding expertly to clenched hole hiding in-between the small buttocks.

Holding his breath, Yunho waited for Shim to put the finger in. The dratted man decided just to circle the entrance carefully. Releasing a frustrated breath, Yunho complained, "Would you stop treating me like I'm made of glass? I wanna know what it's like to fuck...with you."

Shim's half-lidded eyes widened and, without warning, pushed a finger inside Yunho. A sharp burn shot up Yunho's spine, ripping a scream from his throat. In an instant, Shim thrust Yunho away, appearing horrified. "You're a virgin?"

"No! I've had sex!" Yunho was mildly offended as he rubbed his sore bum.

Shim looked angry now. "With a man?"

Yunho chose to stay silent. Shim began cussing profusely - the language got too colorful even for Yunho, making him wince. Shim finally got a hold of himself and shoved the remaining food back in the travel bag. "We have to keep going. Get up!"

"I don't like your tone," Yunho said, just to be difficult.

"Get up, _please!_ "

Rising and patting away any dirt on his coat, Yunho waited for the next order with a purposeful pout. Shim clucked his tongue and grabbed Yunho's hand, drawing him forward.

They stopped speaking.

Their boots crunched on the muddy, uneven ground for about another hour or so until the trees started clearing and they were at a gravel road on both sides of two parallel train tracks. In the far distance, there were mountains. Yunho guessed they were clear out of Gwangju now.

A train whistle hooted to their right. Shim turned to him with a serious expression. "Okay, this is the adventure you've been craving since you were a kid. _That_ is a passenger train, so it doesn't go very fast. I need you to grab onto the railing of the rear most compartment and hop on."

"What about you?" Yunho felt a lost when Shim released his hand.

"I'll be right behind you."

The train was still a long way off, so Shim knelt down to rummage through the travel pack. Yunho felt something behind him and spun to look. Squinting towards the trees, Yunho sees a rabbit twitching his nose and staring at him. Smiling, Yunho walked over to pet it. He heard Shim yell not to stray too far.

The rabbit was so soft, sniffing Yunho's hands for food, and when finding nothing, he hopped back behind a bush. Since the train still sounded a ways off, Yunho followed the rabbit around the bush.

Out of nowhere, a pudgy hand grabbed him in a chokehold, jerking him backwards into the woods. "Gotcha!"

Yunho processed the situation as quickly as possible. The man had no gun or knife to him, just a strong hold on his neck. Yunho reacted swiftly, jamming an elbow into the guy's guts.

"Argh!" Keeled over, the guy's reflexes were slow as he pulled out a gun. Yunho kicked it out of his hand and shakily took out the gun Shim had given him, to shield himself.

Just as he cocked his gun, a blast went off behind him, and the guy dropped down like a leaf – face down in blood, dead.

Shim tugged him back, away from the scene. "Why did you wander off too far, damn it?"

Yunho turned in Shim's arms and rested his cheek on the other's shoulder. "Why did you have to kill him?"

Shim embraced him. "That was a lone-wolf the Salinja paid off to find you...he would have done anything to take you, even if that meant killing you first. I couldn't let that happen."

The sound of the train was growing closer. Soon they were standing on the gravel road, ready to jump. Just as Shim instructed him, when the last compartment neared, Yunho grabbed on to the rails and hopped as high as he could; his feet landed wobbly on the wooden surface of the platform. Shim was behind him in an instant, hastening in opening the compartment door and hauling them both inside.

A man in a conductor hat greeted them, winking at Shim and ushered them to two seats in a private section. This man and Shim conversed in hushed voices, but Yunho chose to tune it out as his mind replayed how the man from the woods died right in front of him. _All the blood_...Yunho squeezed his eyes shut.

Shim's train friend brought them a bottle of Soju and two glasses before sliding the door of the small compartment shut. Shim poured them a drink and said, "Here, it'll help. Cheers!"

Yunho simply stared down at the glass in his hand. "Do you ever feel remorse after a killing?"

Shim took a huge gulp of Soju then fiddled with the empty glass. Finally, he said, "No. Because I kill monsters. And that man back there, he would have turned you in to the Salinja without batting an eye, and that group wouldn't have just killed you. No. That's too generous. They would have tortured you for days, weeks at a time."

The morbid words freezing his insides, Yunho gazed out the window of the train, watching the mountains and trees pass by. He felt Shim shift in the seat and then clamber to his knees in front of Yunho.

"Look at me."

Yunho looked. Heart skipping a beat.

Shim had dropped the mask.

There were no scars; there was nothing but smooth skin over a wide face, high-cheekbones, and a long but distinguished nose. Shim had freed his thick hair, letting it loose in light brown waves.

Throwing the mask on the seat next to them, Shim went on, "If you think I can value that criminal's life over yours, then you're sadly mistaken, Yunho."

"Shim..." Yunho traced the contours of that unmasked, gorgeous face with his long, thin fingers."You lied to me, you're not scarred."

Shim lowered his eyes to the touches, and said, "I am sorry if you are disappointed after all this time."

Yunho couldn't stop touching or staring, and everything, all the teasing and aching, from the first day he met Shim swept over him.

_I think I love you._

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers and revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

 

The train ride was long. Mountains passed them, a city was left behind, and now they were entering a hilly countryside. Yunho glanced at Shim, who had put the mask back in place, "Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Busan," Shim replied. Yunho watched the assassin roll up one pant leg and unstrap the gun secured there. Ah. So that's where he keeps it.

"That gun looks different from the one you gave me," Yunho noted, scooting closer to touch the gun.

Shim jerked it out-of-reach and pulled the hammer back with his thumb. "This is a double-action revolver - my favorite. What you have is a semi-automatic pistol. I like the revolver because you just jam the hammer back and..." The trigger was pulled; bullet shot explosively into the cushion of the seat across from them.

Yunho covered his ears. "Shim!"

The assassin blew on the muzzle and strapped the gun back to his leg. Seconds later, the man who greeted them at the train door poked his head in. "For heaven's sake. Keep it in your pants, Shim!"

"Mind your own business, Choi."

This man, Choi, snapped back, "Boss isn't going to be happy that you've touched him." He gestured towards Yunho.

Shim's jaw visibly clenched. "I haven't touched him."

Yunho's thighs tingled remembering the feel of Shim's hands and he blurted out, "Yes, you have."

Shim ripped his mask away and faced Yunho, deadly silent, eyes blazing. A fire spread through Yunho and the ache crept up on him. Shim's eyes softened for just a moment as they stared.

There was scoffing before the compartment door was shut on them. Yunho reached out to cup Shim's cheek. The assassin remained still but spoke in a whisper, "I'm not supposed to touch you. I’m afraid I took it too far when I teased you. I have _flings,_ I don't _do_ relationships because it's too risky..." The excuses stopped when Yunho brushed his lips against Shim's.

A low whine escaped the man he was kissing; Yunho kept his eyes open to observe the painful desperation so clearly etched across Shim's face. Yunho felt the same desperation deep in his heart and tugged Shim forward until they laid across the long seat. His trench coat bunched up to his upper thighs as he cradled Shim between his legs. The heaviness pressing down on top of him brought to memory the morning where they both woke up hard and Yunho rutted up against Shim, breath shuddering.

"You told me once that I would regret it if we fucked. Maybe I would have back then but not now. I want you."

"I won't fuck virgins," Shim sneered but rested his elbows on either side of Yunho's head and rutted back. Yunho was thrilled with the response and soon they found a rhythm that worked for them.

"Don't stop like the last time," Yunho begged, grasping Shim's shoulders.

"I have to stop..." Shim rotated his hips, grinding hard into Yunho's erection. It didn't take long for both to cry out a quiet, intense orgasm.

Shim groaned as he pulled away and rested back on the seat, panting. Yunho sat up, not bothering to pull the trench coat down while saying with a slight taunt, "You also told me once, to _fuck_ meant you'd tear the robe off me and lick me - " Yunho voice caught on the explicit words. "- _down there_ until I screamed. And then you said you'd put it inside me. Do you still - "

Shim kicked the travel bag on the floor. "I wanna do all that to you and more, damn you! I like _dirty_ fucking - I'd want to lick you dry of that come you release moments ago."

"Then why did you push me away in the woods?" Yunho almost shouted. "All because I'm virgin? I'm giving it to you!"

"Why the fuck would you do that? Are you stupid?" Shim snarled.

"No!" Yunho punched Shim's arm. "For once in my life, I'm reaching out for something _I_ want. Not something my parents want _for_ me. I still don't know where you're taking me and why but I'm choosing to trust you with my life..." Yunho added in a small voice, "And my virginity."

Now that the mask had been dropped, Yunho could detect all the nuances on Shim's gorgeous, expressive face; his heart pounded at the mix of understanding and eagerness he found there. Shim wanted him too.

"I don't deserve that," Shim said mostly to himself. "Why are you saying this? I have the blood of hundreds on my hands. I'm not the man you want touching your pure body, Yunho."

"You _killed_ a man to keep me safe," Yunho knelt on the cushioned seat next to Shim. "You keep proving your goodness at every turn. And unless you're an amazing actor who's stringing me along only to hurt me later - "

"Of course not!" Shim was aghast, placing a hand on Yunho's hip underneath the trench coat and squeezing hard. "I'm not that sadistic - when I'm out to get someone, I fucking do it, not pussyfoot around. You have done nothing to warrant being targeted. And I promise you that I'm only here to protect you. All the Knight Assassins are...you're going to a safe place."

Yunho smiled, caressing Shim's cheeks with both hands. _Does this man even listen to himself? He's just proving my point._

"Maybe I'll meet another Knight Assassin who's _deserving_ since you think you're not," Yunho said this matter-of-factly, trying to gouge a telling reaction from the other man.

Shim's mood immediately turned sour and he refused to speak to Yunho for the rest of the trip - he sought Choi to join them in the compartment as buffer from any interaction with Yunho.

Yunho didn't mind. It was amusing to watch Shim ignore his existence but also send side-way glances at him when he thought Yunho wasn't looking.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

At last, the train stopped a day later at nightfall. Yunho was snoozing when Choi woke him up with a smile. Rubbing his eyes and the gun weighing heavy in his pocket, Yunho followed the two Knight Assassins off the train.

Yunho's hands twitched, feeling an ache of loneliness since they were used to holding Shim's hands. But Shim still wasn't speaking to him. Yunho sped up and took initiative by grabbing Shim's arm, which stopped the man in his tracks.

"Shim, where are we going?"

Shrugging Yunho off, Shim snapped his fingers at Choi and proceeded ahead of them through the crowd. Choi was at his side in an instant with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. He likes you. I'm Siwon, by the way."

Yunho snapped himself out of his uneasiness and let Choi Siwon lead him out of the train station. "Hello, Siwon. Is _his_ name really Shim?"

"Surname. Knight Assassins usually go by their surname."

"What's his first name?"

"Changmin," Siwon grinned with wink then slipped a mask onto his face, "You should call him that to throw him off."

 _"Changmin. Changmin. Changmin,"_ Yunho chanted the name under his breath, elation filling his heart. He watched Shim's tense back bend to talk to the driver of a black Lamborghini; his eyes fell to the tall man's defined butt in those black jeans. Shim Changmin was one hot, _good_ man. Yunho had truly never wanted anyone more.

But now wasn't the time. Yunho was finally taking in his surrounding and realized they were standing on the side of a street in front of the station and waiting for a ride in the Lamborghini.

The driver was a tiny person with long, straight black hair that glittered in the night. Wearing a mask and cap, the driver was undistinguishable but most definitely female. Next to him, Siwon bowed, "Boss. Shim did it. Here's Yunho."

Guts jittering nervously, Yunho glanced at Changmin, who had put his mask back on and so his face gave away nothing.

"Yundol," the driver spoke in a soft but firm voice.

Only one person had ever called him _Yundol._

_No. It couldn't be..._

Yunho glanced back at the driver, whose mask was pulled down to reveal just enough of the eyes and noes.

 _"Boa."_ Yunho was more lost than ever before.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho and Boa sat in the backseat while Changmin drove and Siwon sat in the passenger seat. When the car started moving, Boa threw herself into Yunho's arms. "I'm so happy you're okay. You must be so confused right now!"

"You can say that," Yunho muttered, briefly meeting Changmin's eyes in rearview mirror.

Pulling out of his arms, Boa still sat close, gripping Yunho's arm tightly. "Let me explain. There's a group called the Salinja - "

"I already know that. When I ran away, they tried to hurt me before Shim saved me."

"Oh...right," Boa blew out a breath. "You shouldn't have run away. There's a huge a bounty on your head."

"I've done nothing wrong." Yunho leaned back in the seat.

"I know! It's nothing you did. It's my fault...and your father's."

Yunho's back went rigid. "What do you mean?"

"Get on with it, Kwon," Changmin hissed, stopping at a red light.

Boa reached up and pulled Changmin's ear. "What climbed up your ass and died?"

Siwon sniggered, "Lover's spat."

"What?" Boa frowned, not releasing Changmin's ear until Yunho touched her arm. Boa sat back, glaring. "Shim, I trusted you."

Changmin rubbed his sore ear and glared back through the rearview mirror. "And your trust was warranted. I didn't touch him more than necessary."

"And just how necessary _was_ necessary?" Boa inquired with a tone of steel, hand starting to reach for Changmin again. This time Siwon turned around in his seat and took her hand. "Boss, it's okay. Shim took good care of Yunho. By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Boa jerked her hand back, blushing. Yunho was getting antsy in his seat. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Sighing, Boa faced Yunho, taking his hands gently. "Your father was responsible for locking up a lot of the Salinja members. Their boss, calls himself _Snake,_ is growing tired of it. Recently, your father got the leader's brother, who goes by _Croc_ , thrown in jail for a life sentence. That's huge. Snake is beyond angry and seeks revenge. He _was_ going to go for Jihye, she's the daughter of the Jungs and that might be more heartbreaking." Boa took a pause. "This is where it becomes _my_ fault you're here. You see, Snake found out I was engaged to you, the Jung's only son. Well, you can see where it went from there - we're the Salinja's enemy, if you hadn't guessed. Snake wants your blood. Our spies tell us he has grotesque torturing methods and he planned to use them on you, videotape them and send them to your father and me. Until your father found a way to release Croc, he planned to torture you to death."

Yunho stared at the back of Changmin's seat, taking it all in, one breath at a time. He had pushed to know the truth and now he knew it. If the unknown had been scary, the truth was _terrifying_.

Boa continued by explaining the rest of the story, "I assigned Shim to kidnap you and bring you here. He was to keep you safe and _not to touch you_. Did Shim hurt you in any way?"

Changmin stomped his foot on the breaks, swerving the car on to the side of the road. "For fuck's sake, Kwon. I would never hurt him!"

Yunho laid a hand on Changmin's shoulder, squeezing slightly to calm the riled man. He had messed with him on the train and he shouldn't have. Boa assessed them both them with stoic coldness, then she smiled out-of-nowhere. "Good. Now drive, Shim."

Boa laid her head on Yunho's shoulder for the rest of the ride, and said in a low tone, "I know it's a lot to take in, Yundol. But we're going to the Knight Assassins' headquarters. You will be under our protection until this matter is resolved. I'm afraid I can't let you go home. You were my fiancé. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you at the church. It was time to act before the Salinja got you."

Yunho wanted to ask Boa if she ever loved him but he kept his mouth shut when he realized he never loved _her_. Not in the _butterflies-in-the-stomach_ , _ache-in-the-heart_ sort of way.

His eyes met Changmin's in the mirror again and the ache was back. Yunho swallowed deeply and broke their eye contact. "I forgive you, Boa."

Worry for his family was now settling in his gut. _Please be safe, mom, dad, Jihye..._

The car traveled down a dark, winding road, through a tunnel, and towards a mass of city lights. Citizens were walking around, shopping, laughing, and enjoying the nightlife. They pulled up to the business district and entered a parking garage.

All four of them climbed out of the car. Changmin stayed by Yunho's side as Boa and Siwon walked ahead, conversing about something in whispers. Boa kept throwing Yunho and Changmin glances behind her.

"You're safe now," Changmin affirmed.

To ease the heaviness in his heart, Yunho asked, "Do I get pants now?"

Changmin's lips twitched, a hand to the small of Yunho's back, guiding him ahead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? haha some of you guessed it or mostly likely thought Boa could be the woman. ;)  
> About 2 more chapters left!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business then pleasure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUMUHUMU88

 

 

 

The Knight Assassins' headquarters was in the basement of some government building in the business district of Busan. Down a long staircase, below the first floor, behind a chain-locked door with two guards, was the entrance of the headquarters. Fingerprint identification was needed to enter every door so Boa programmed Yunho’s fingerprint into their system right away.

The layout was huge with many halls sprouting from the center control room, which had a large screen and numerous computer desks with a round-the-clock staff hard at work. It felt like Yunho stepped into a police-government drama film set - it was both intimidating and thrilling.

Boa introduced him to all of the Knight Assassin. There were thirty assassins and it left Yunho in awe at this small, underground secret society. These thirty men and women were the most powerful killers in all of Korea. They worked endlessly (with the forty staff members) to protect civilians from the monsters of society.

One of the assassins, a tall, lean youth with dark rings around his eyes, came up to Yunho after the formal introductions and bowed, "Yunho-hyung. I am Tao. Boss Kwon has assigned me as your guard."

Yunho's eyes sought Changmin's and found the man having a heated discussion with Boa a few feet away. Yunho looked at Tao again and smiled, "Thank you, Tao. Would you be able to take me to a restroom with a shower? And maybe locate me some clothes?" Yunho tugged at the trench coat he was still wearing, conscious of everyone's eyes on him.

Tao bowed and led him away from the control room and towards a hall to the right. He showed him some of the bedrooms where the assassins roomed together in pairs; each room had a bunk-bed just like a military barrack. The hall filtered into another hall around a corner where there were more rooms. Finally, they reached one door that held a larger bedroom with a single bed in the center.

"This is your own private room, Yunho-hyung," Tao gestured with open arms. "The door to your left is a bathroom for your personal use. I am to stand guard at your door and escort you anywhere you want."

"Even outside this building?" Yunho questioned. Tao lowered his gaze and shook his head. "I am not allowed to let you out of this building, hyung."

Anxiety prickled up Yunho's spine. He was a prisoner here.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho lied back in the large tub and sighed in relief as the hot water kneaded his sore muscles. He soaked in the tub until his fingers were pruney and then stood to shake out the moisture from his hair. As he dried himself with the warm, fluffy towel from the cabinet next to the tub, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yunho?"

It was Changmin's voice. Wrapping the towel hastily around his waist, Yunho hopped out of the tub too quickly and slipped on the tile floor, catching himself on the sink with a loud yelp.

The door swung open and Changmin rushed inside. "Are you okay?"

Yunho straightened up and grimaced. "I nearly fell but I'm fine."

Changmin ran his eyes up and down Yunho's form and then placed a pile of clothes on the counter next to the sink. "I pulled a few outfits from my closet that I thought would fit you best. Also, more underwear."

Yunho offered a grateful smile. "Thank you. Your trench coat and shirt are on the bed."

Changmin nodded and took a step back as Yunho grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on under his towel. Throwing the towel to the floor, Yunho stalked towards Changmin.

"So. How long will you keep me here?"

"As long as necessary," Changmin answered, continuing to inch backwards until his calves hit the edge of the bed.

"And what about my family? Who will keep them safe?" Yunho stopped a foot away from Changmin.

"You are the target but we have your family under surveillance. They've been told of the situation and are most concerned for your safety. _You_ are our number one priority."

"And as a priority, I am to become a prisoner for God knows how long," Yunho noted, "Not being allowed out of the building. Basically, I've went from a prisoner in my own home to a prisoner of some gang war."

Changmin frowned. "Do not think of it that way."

"I have no other way to think of it," Yunho's voice wavered. "I'm assigned a guard who stands outside my door. I am not allowed outside this building. I can't help my dangerous situation in any way. And to top it off, you're treating me like a client and have this strange sense of propriety about touching me."

Changmin sunk onto the bed, resting his elbows atop his legs, saying nothing. Yunho grew agitated and entered Changmin's personal space, hands on the man's shoulders. "I still want you."

Placing a kiss to Yunho's wrist, Changmin muttered, "I've wanted you since the moment you told me you'd die trying to escape. And loved - "

There was a knock at the door. Yunho groaned inwardly in disappointment at the interruption. It was Boa and she appeared livid. "I need you to step out, Shim."

Changmin stood and brushed passed Yunho, slamming the door behind him. Boa raised an eyebrow at Yunho. "You've really riled him up, haven't you?"

Bypassing the question, Yunho went back into the bathroom to put on pajama pants and a wife-beater shirt; they fit him perfectly.

Boa leaned against the door frame. "And you love him, don't you?"

"If this is about us," Yunho started, "If I've hurt you - "

"Hurt me? I've been worried _I_ hurt you."

Yunho faced this beautiful woman and spoke what was in his heart, "I would have been a terrible husband because my heart wasn't in it. Do you knowwhat I had contemplated many times? Running away. To a different life."

Boa gave a sad smile. "You would have made a good husband because you are kind and sweet. You would have suffered in our marriage and not spoken out for your freedom because you are a man of honor. But I must confess, Yunho, I would have been miserable too." Boa shrugged. "This is what I know: I am an assassin and I love my freedom. My father had pressured me to marry. I think you and I were meant to be only friends."

"What will your father think about all this?" Yunho had met Boa's father several times. The older gentleman had a tough quality to him, having lost his wife years before for reasons unknown. Boa had no siblings so his daughter was everything to him.

"My father is here, Yunho." Boa pointed to the door. "He's the leader and I am second in command of the Knight Assassins."

Yunho's mouth gaped. "Does my father know about your father?"

"No. We keep our profession a secret. Even now, your family thinks this whole mess is being taken care of by the government."

Yunho sat cross-legged on the bed to take it all in. Boa plopped down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Listen, I know Changmin is a good man. I became angry with him because I thought maybe he tried to seduce you and I know you've never been with a man before. But I can see now how much he cares for you." Boa added with a grin. "I just like to be strict with him to keep him in line. I wouldn't want anything to hurt my Yundol!"

Yunho felt a swarm of affection for Boa. "I appreciate that but sometimes, I think Changmin is holding himself back. It frustrates me because I want _all_ of him."

"Changmin _is_ holding himself back." Boa pursed her lips. "I think you should try to wear him down. I'd love to watch him squirm - that snarky, pervy bastard."

Holding back a laugh, Yunho whistled, "You are a hard woman, Boss Kwon."

Winking, Boa jumped off the bed and skipped to the door. Boa's father came to visit him a few minutes later and told him he would be visiting the Jung mansion as often as he could.

"Do not worry, my boy," Mr. Kwon said. "Negotiations and plans to release Croc are already underway. If we can release Snake's brother, this matter could be resolved with no further bloodshed."

Yunho’s dreams that night were full of guns, blood, and prisoner torture. When a masked assassin with full, soft lips came to rescue him, Yunho awoke with a start and an aching heart. Lugging himself out of bed, Yunho dressed and waited for Tao to come and fetch him.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

After breakfast in the headquarters' large kitchen, Yunho visited with each staff member in the control room, with Tao trailing behind him. He tried to get to know everyone, asking all sorts of questions about the high-tech gadgets they used to monitor different cases. Around mid-afternoon and after lunch, Yunho dropped into a chair and sighed to Tao, "I'm bored. Show me something exciting."

Tao threw him a look of exhaustion. "Are you not tired, Yunho-hyung?"

"Not at all!"

Tao looked at a loss. Changmin suddenly appeared behind the younger man, startling Yunho who had not seen him approaching.

"I'll take it from here, Tao. Go take a break."

Tao bowed and practically ran away. Changmin bent his knees to face Yunho eye-to-eye. "You wore out the poor boy. Wanna see the shooting range then the training room?"

He'd missed this man so much. "Yes, please!"

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Mufflers over his ears and goggles on, Yunho raised the revolver towards the target and pulled the trigger. It shot through the outer-most ring. Yunho frowned in disappointment and tried again...and again. He wasn't getting better, bullets never landing on the bulls-eye.

Changmin moved behind him and pulled the safety on the gun, lowering Yunho's arms in the process. "You'll improve. It takes time."

"I will work harder," Yunho set his jaw, pushing back against Changmin's front.

Changmin grunted, clasping Yunho's waist. "Don't."

"Don't wanna..." Yunho pushed back again, feeling the growing hardness he craved.

"Fuck it!" Changmin mumbled and dragged Yunho out of the shooting range. He took him into the nearest room, locked the door, and pressed Yunho against it. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, teeth clashing, tongues mating. Hands straying to Changmin's bulge, Yunho gently squeezed there and began rubbing with the heel of his hand.

"Baby, take it out," Changmin moaned. Yunho unzipped the aroused man's jeans and saw the head of a long cock peeking above the waistline of his underwear. Peeling the boxers down, Changmin's cock sprang out and Yunho's mouth watered. He never desired a cock before but he desired _this_ one.

Sinking to his knees, Yunho latched his mouth at the head and suckled, tongue grazing the slit and tasting the precum leaking out. Changmin was a trembling mess of above him and it gave Yunho a thrill to have such a powerful effect on a lethal, normally cold, put-together man.

Yunho relaxed his mouth and let Changmin guide the cock down his throat. Holding back his gag-reflex, Yunho sustained and licked the underside of Changmin's cock.

"Breathe through your nose, baby," Changmin instructed, fingers twisting in Yunho's hair. "Bob your head slowly...that's it..."

Yunho was a fast learner and picked up the pace, causing Changmin to spasm and grow harder and larger in his mouth. Sensing the tell-tale pulsing on his tongue, Yunho pulled off to say, "Come in my mouth."

Changmin cursed and released as Yunho held the base of his cock to his tongue and pumped it dry. The come was bitter but Yunho savored it because it came from the man he had chosen to love.

Dropping to his knees, Changmin grabbed Yunho's face, a fire in his eyes. "I can't believe you did that."

"Not bad for a virgin, right?"

The fire flared some more. " _My_ virgin... _Mine_." Changmin's hands roamed all over Yunho's body until one grasped Yunho's raging erection. "I want you to sit on my face." Teeth sunk into Yunho's lower lip, making him whine.

"What happened to touching me only when necessary?" Yunho managed to say as Changmin undressed him.

"This _is_ necessary. I can't wait any longer to taste you!" Guiding Yunho to the nearest lower bunk-bed, Changmin laid out on the mattress and patted his lap. Naked from the waist down, Yunho straddled him and crawled up Changmin's hard chest, moaning deeply when hands cupped his butt-cheeks and tugged him forward. His aching cock slid into Changmin's mouth like it was made for it.

Yunho reached up to grip the metal bars of the bed above him, thrusting his hips, pumping his cock in and out of Changmin's wide, eager mouth. Yunho's buttocks clenched as he tried to hold off shooting down the gorgeous man's throat.

Changmin did something extraordinary then - he popped Yunho out of his mouth and licked under Yunho's cock, mouthing at the strained sacks below. Overcome with arousal, Yunho whined in a high-pitch, "Changmin! Changmin! More, please!"

Tears of frustration gathered in Yunho's eyes when the man underneath him halted all pleasure. "No! I beg you don't stop. Whatever attack of conscious you're feeling right now, ignore it. I need you!"

Changmin gazed up at him with hooded eyes, still stroking his cock at least. "I'm gonna lick you out until you scream."

 _Oh_ and he _did_. Yunho's brain was short-circuiting, heat coursed through every muscle with each lick of Changmin's expert tongue. He didn't know how that tongue found its way from his balls to his hole but the obscene noises and filthy comments that drifted to his ears were enough to send him over the edge. He fucked himself down on Changmin's tongue until his cock released come onto the pillow below.

Face glistening with sweat, Changmin emerged from between Yunho's legs and twisted around to run a tongue across the come-filled pillow, humming as he swallowed before facing Yunho's cock and giving it the same treatment, cleaning up the entire mess.

Quivering from over-stimulation, Yunho fell back on the bed, his shallow panting interrupted with spurts of raspy laughter. "So that's you meant...I _love_ fucking."

Changmin, unable to move from the other side of the bed, said, "I haven't even _really_ fucked you yet."

"Yet?" Hair sticking out every which way, mouth red and sore, Yunho sat up to stare. "You're not pushing me away anymore?"

A beat of silence and then, "I _can't_ push you away anymore. I lo - "

"Shim!" Siwon's voice shouted from the other side of the door. "You're going to change my bed sheets or start praying for your soul in the after life!"

"Don't get your man-panties in a twist, it wasn't me who came all over your pillow!" Changmin shouted back irritably. "...and I'm not changing anything!"

Siwon shrieked something about getting Boa and Changmin sprang out of bed and told Yunho to dress quickly.

Watching Changmin as he dressed, Yunho hoped he got to hear the rest of that confession later.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, huge thanks to my beta, HUMUHUMU88, for all her help!

 

 

 

Yunho didn't see Changmin for the rest of the day or for the three days after. Boa and Changmin had a mission to complete together so that kept them both away. He tried to get information out of the staff or other assassins but everyone refused to tell him what was going on. Though, he _did_ hear whispers about the negotiations of Croc's release not going well.

Tao coughed and looked guiltily away when Yunho posed questions. And Boa's father just patted Yunho on the head like he would a little boy and said _not to worry_.

It was infuriating that he could do nothing to help. When Boa and Changmin returned, he would have a bone to pick with them.

Yunho counted every hour and every minute until he got alone time with Changmin again. After feelings such pleasure in the other man's arms, he craved more of _everything_. Not just the sex but also the talking. He replayed the intimate discussions they had back in the cabin about their past lives, replayed all the teasing and jesting and kissing. He truly missed that cabin and all they had shared in such a short amount of time.

Later one evening, Yunho found himself in the training room for the twentieth time. Besides spending a lot of time at the shooting range practicing (and he had improved his shot), Yunho liked joining the assassins in the training room. At first, he was hesitant to practice right along with them as he did not know his boundaries with this group, but from the first day, Tao had given him an encouraging smile and offered to hone his martial arts skills.

Every time he faced Tao, it was like stepping back into his childhood. He remembered all those lessons he took as a boy but Tao was teaching him something different. Martial arts became like a _dance_ , fluid and lethal as a viper.

Yunho was rapidly becoming addicted to the art and asked for a lesson from Tao every day. Sometimes he even sparred with the other assassins. He was currently facing Siwon, learning defenses on untangling himself from a lock-clutch from behind.

Siwon had seized him from behind. "Grab the back of my neck and try to flip me over your shoulder."

Luckily, there were mats on the floor that cushioned Siwon as the man was hauled over by Yunho. Smirking softly, Yunho was pretty proud of himself. Siwon was grinning. "You are damn good!"

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice shouted.

Boa sauntered into the training with Changmin at her heel. Siwon bounced up quickly and bowed to Boa. "Just showing Yunho a few techniques. He's been training with us for days."

Boa appeared displeased with the news but Changmin's lips quirked to the side as he drawled, "Excellent form, Yunho."

There was a sexual connotation in the way Changmin stretched each syllable. Dry-mouthed, Yunho willed his heart to calm at the sight of the gorgeous man. "Thank you. Would you like to challenge me?"

Before Boa could protest, Siwon pulled her back as Changmin stepped forward with a bow. "It would be my honor."

It started out playful as they circled each other.

"Don't hold back," Yunho demanded.

"Not any more, baby."

That response carried a lot of weight and prompted Yunho to lunge forward with all his might.

_Flip! Thud! Smack!_

They rolled and wrestled on the floor, careless of the numerous pairs of eyes watching them with interest. Changmin had Yunho pined, thinking he'd won, but then Yunho got the upper hand by gripping the other man's neck and pulling forward, wrapping his legs around Changmin's waist and rolling them across the mat. They held on to each other as the momentum built and soon Yunho was sitting heavily on Changmin, thighs tightly holding Changmin's head in place.

Flickering a tongue out, Changmin spread his arms out on the mat in defeat. "Well, this position seems familiar."

Warmth filled his cheeks and pooled to his groin at the memory. Yunho hooted, "I won!"

Changmin lifted his arms above his head and clapped. Others around the room followed suit, laughing and cracking jokes like, "Shim didn't stand a chance! My money was on Yunho!"

Changmin didn't glare at the jokes. In fact, judging by the smile on his face, he didn't mind them. He cooed at Yunho, "You won, and so beautifully. You would have had the knife to my throat. A deadly little assassin, you are."

Happiness flowed into Yunho's heart. He heaved himself up and looked around at the faces of admiration (and Boa's disgruntled, impressed one), then down at Changmin, his gorgeous Knight...

At that very moment, Yunho chose a path for his future. It was a more dangerous path than the one he had chosen as a runaway teenager and more exciting than the path his parents wanted for him.

And, best of all, it was a path that kept him right beside Changmin.

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


After his bath, someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in!"

He heard Changmin dismiss Tao from his duty before closing and locking the door. Yunho tied the bathrobe around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Changmin was still fully dressed in his black attire and, strangely enough, mask in place.

Brows furrowed, Yunho asked, "What's going on? Are you leaving for another mission? I barely got to - "

"I'm holding nothing back anymore," Changmin cut him off. "I'm here as _Shim_ and Shim is going to make-love with his little virgin because Shim never makes-love but oh how he wants to with you." Yunho's breath caught in his chest. Shim dragged him forward by the cords of the robe, and untied the knot. "Then, later, _Changmin_ , is going to fuck you into that mattress. Is that alright with you, Yunho?"

Goosebumps broke out on his flesh as the robe pooled to his feet. He pushed Shim on to the bed, and pointed out, "I'm not your type."

Shim groaned, staring as Yunho crawled up his legs and straddled his hips. "You are _exactly_ my type and I'm a fool."

Cock springing up slowly in attention, Yunho rotated his hips, shuddering at the friction of Shim's jeans against his buttocks. "You don't know how to make-love."

"I'll learn," Shim said deeply, shaky hands releasing Yunho. "Undress me, please."

Yunho sprang into action, eager to feel _all_ of Shim. On every bit of bare flesh, Yunho laid a kiss. Shim moaned, "Mmmmhhh, t-take the lube out of my pocket."

With Shim coating his fingers in lube, Yunho tried to roll off to lie on his back but Shim's next instruction stopped him. "Stay on top. You control your pleasure, my virgin."

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut and leaned down to kiss Shim, crying out softly when the other man's slicked fingers circled his hole. One finger shoved inside. It burned. Yunho hissed and kissed Shim harder.

Another finger forced itself inside and both fingers started screwing into him. The burn was unbearable; he bit down on Shim's lips to keep from screaming. He tasted blood but Shim muttered words of encouragement and didn't seem to mind. "So fucking tight. N-Not gonna stretch too much...I want my cock opening you."

Yunho breathed harshly, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips against those fingers, starting to revel in the burn. Abruptly, Shim drew both fingers out. Through closed eyes, Yunho heard more lube squeezed and a cool gel coat his gaping hole.

"Put me inside you, baby," Shim urged hoarsely, parting Yunho's buttocks with both hands.

Leveling himself up, Yunho reached back to grip Shim's cock and then bore down onto its hard length, inch-by-inch, muscles contracting and sucking Shim in.

The pain was excruciating. Eyes wide open, Yunho cried out, "Hurts!" but decided to move faster, to work through the fire searing through his coccyx and up his spine.

"Slow down, easy," Shim whispered, hands above his head in total surrender, letting Yunho do as he pleased.

Yunho did slow down, stopping when Shim was fully seated inside him. Taking deep breaths, Yunho glanced down and whispered, "I love you!"

Shim gasped, arching his hips up, pushing in as far as his cock would let him. Once the burn cooled a bit, Yunho rocked his hips like a belly dance, starting to love the feel of being filled up so completely.

It was obvious Shim was trying to not to move, clutching at the bed spread and throwing his head from side-to-side as Yunho milked him with an exquisite tight heat. However, with one involuntary thrust upward from the man underneath him, Yunho saw stars.

"Yes, right there! Again, again!"

Shim complied keenly, slamming into the spot inside that had Yunho's body to spasm and cock to secret fluid on to his chest. When Yunho grew urgent for just right the angle and pressure, he held Shim by the shoulders and slammed down again and again with such force the headboard knocked against the wall and Shim screamed in pleasure.

"Take my cock, yes! Come for me!"

Yunho came on command, sweat dripping down his temple to his chest, hips slowing and drawing out every last drop of fluid from Shim. Out-of-breath and trembling, Yunho gazed down. Shim was a mess...ponytail out-of-place, droplets of come and sweat all over his chest. Suddenly, it was like being back at the cabin in the woods. _This_ was what Yunho had desired in Shim's arms.

Bending down, he rested on top of Shim, letting the man's cock naturally slip out on its own accord. He could feel the sticky fluid leaking out of his hole. He clenched his inner muscles, wanting to keep Shim’s essence inside to brand him forever.

Shim stroked the tendrils of hair off of Yunho's sweaty forehead. "A virgin no more. I am your first and your last. I'm not letting you go, Yunho."

The jealous possession raging from Shim's voice should frighten him but it actually soothed him. Blanketing him with security and love. Impulsively, he proposed, "Then make me a Knight Assassin."

Shim said nothing as he flipped Yunho over gently and climbed off the bed. He parted Yunho's legs and surveyed the damage. "Just a little blood," Shim muttered, going to the bathroom.

Yunho lied back and relaxed as Shim cleaned him with a wet small cloth and kissed his inner thighs. He waited patiently for Shim to remove his mask, transforming into _Changmin_ , and climb back on the bed before pressing the question, "Will you?"

With an open and tender face, Changmin countered in reply, "Can you kill a man, Yunho?"

He had a feeling this question would be asked and so he was ready for it. Yunho edged closer to mold his body against Changmin's. "I don't have to kill. I can defend. I can help on missions. I can work with the intelligence unit, the training even. I can _do_ _something._ Who knows how long I will be here? There is no guarantee Croc can be released and Snake will stop even if he is. I don't want to go back home but I refuse to go from one prison to another. I love you but I will find a way to leave if that's my fate."

Voice thick and small, Changmin inquired, "You'll leave me?"

Yunho smiled. "You can leave with me. We can live in that little cabin forever."

Changmin smiled back sadly. "Being an assassin is all I know. Ever since Boa's father found me playing badminton with my friends and said to me, _you have the eyes of an eagle, beauty of a deer, attitude and strength of a boar._ He believed I could kill and protect. I can never leave; this is who I am."

Yunho lowered his gaze. "Then what am I? I'm not a lawyer. I feel _right_ here with you."

Changmin eased into a thoughtful silence, pulling them up to lie against the pillows. Before Yunho drifted off to sleep, he heard Changmin say, "I feel _right_ with you too."

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


Something hot and wet was moving on his cock. Yunho woke up with a start, glancing down. Changmin's mouth was working on him below and when the man saw Yunho was awake, he grinned around a mouthful of cock.

True to his word, _Changmin_ fucked him. And it was nothing like the hot and intimate love-making from last night. This was so _dirty_. Yunho knew he was going to be blushing up a storm when he day-dreamed about it later.

First, Changmin started him off on his knees. After a mind-numbing rim job, Yunho felt the plunge of Changmin's cock and grunted. There was a minor burn but definitely not the pain from last night.

Quick, deep thrusts had Yunho biting into a pillow and hanging on, trying to not fall off the bed. Their flesh smacked together _hard_ as Changmin drove mercilessly into Yunho. It was so damn _good_ and not nearly enough.

Changmin groaned and begged, "Flip over, baby, flip over!"

Yunho collapsed and clawed at the sheets to help him turn over. On his back, Yunho locked his ankles around Changmin's waist and arched his back. "C'mon!"

With his hole loosened and slick with come and lube, Changmin slid back in with ease and picked up where they left off, not missing a beat. Yunho tangled his fingers in Changmin's hair, desperately holding on for the ride.

An immeasurable amount of thrusts later and Changmin was coming, branding Yunho from the inside again. Feeling the tension in his groin uncoil, Yunho was gasping in ecstasy as he came too.

Changmin was right. Fucking was an _art_.

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


Holding Yunho on his lap in the aftermath, Changmin confessed, tone low and deep, "I am madly in love you." He left a trail of kisses across Yunho's collarbone.

"Is that the sex talking?" Yunho laughed outwardly while his heart fluttered.

"Not at all," Changmin said humorlessly.

Yunho stilled, laughter diming. While staring into Changmin's eyes, Yunho realized it was okay his life was in danger beyond these walls because he had _this_. A love he wouldn't have known otherwise before the kidnapping.

Lunging forward, Yunho captured Changmin's lips in a kiss, allowing the action to speak for his heart.

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


Changmin argued with Boa for exactly one day. Yunho watched it in amusement at first. Then, it got violent. Boa spit insults and jerked on Changmin's ears until the man was brought to his knees. She was strong for such a small woman!

"How dare you put ideas in Yunho's head about joining? Do you know how dangerous that is? He hasn't been trained since he was kid like us!"

"For fuck's sake, _mom_!" Changmin hissed and cursed when Boa twisted harder on his ear. "He's an adult and a fast learner, even you have to admit that!"

Yunho had had enough. Boa was going to tear his boyfriend's ear off. He marched up to them and gently pulled Boa's hand away. Changmin whined and hastened to stand behind Yunho, glaring at Boa.

The fiery woman straightened and dusted off her hands. "Yundol, you are quick and the others have told me how great you are at defense. But I’m worried about you! We are supposed to protect you!"

Yunho took Boa by the hands and leaned down to meet her eyes. "I love training; I love the thrill of it. Give me any job but I need a purpose. I fit in here more than I ever did at my dad's office. Please! Do you want me to be safe and miserable? Or happy, safe, and able-bodied to protect myself as well as others?"

Boa softened. Bingo. That did it.

Siwon pushed off the wall he was leaning on and approached Boa. Putting his hands on her shoulders, she let him guide her to a chair. Yunho sensed Changmin's tension dissipate as the man moved to encircle Yunho in his arms.

Boa rolled her eyes at them and said severely, "Fine. But no killing unless in defense, Yunho. I want you untainted as possible by this job. Now go train...there's a mission in a few days."

Before Yunho and Changmin walked out of the room, Boa threatened loudly, "And lower the volume on your sexcapades or I will demolish your stash of lube."

Changmin was ready to storm back and pick a fight but Yunho shushed him and said to Boa, "Yes, mom!"

"Don't call me that!"

  


  


  


~*~

  


  
_After one month, a clever trap was set and it succeeded._   


In his white jeans, white shirt, and boots, Yunho squeezed two Salinja guys' necks, keeping them low on the ground. One slip of the finger and these men could die; he made sure to tell them that. They had tried to hurt Changmin and Yunho wouldn't stand for it.

Speaking of Changmin, Yunho watched his boyfriend step on Snake's massive neck and point a gun at the gang leader's heart.

"You're about to join your brother in the big house," Changmin uttered softly. "Isn't that better? Two deadly criminals get locked up and the Salinja falls apart." Changmin pushed down harder on the man's neck. "That's what you get for coming after Yunho and for hurting him." His boyfriend glanced back and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yunho tried to smile, though, his busted lip stung and his sides were sore and probably bruised from fighting off Snake.

Five police cars zoomed into the garage where they had trapped Snake and dummies with him. It took a while to pry Changmin off of Snake but eventually the police carted the gang leader off, along with his followers.

Many of the Knight Assassins around them took it upon themselves to help the officers with the arrests. Yunho went straight to Changmin's side and sunk into the warm arms that greeted him.

"This was a brilliant idea of yours. Get a fake to offer you up for ransom to Snake, get him to a location, and trap him," Changmin praised tenderly into Yunho's temple.

Only humming in agreement, Yunho was just happy his family would be safe from the Salinja in the future. The remaining uncaptured Salinja would either disperse or call upon a new leader. Snake had apparently ruled by fear and his captured followers could be heard pleading to the police that Snake was to blame for everything. Clearly, there had been no true loyalty towards the leader.

As they walked to the black Lamborghini waiting for them, Changmin said with a careful lilt in his voice, "It's over. You and your family are not in danger anymore. Do you...do you want to go back home?"

They stopped at the car, but Yunho didn't move to get inside. Instead, he hooked two fingers in Changmin's belt loops and raised his chin. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. You kidnapped me, teased me, rescued me, gave me adventure, and then, to top it off, you took my virginity. I expect you to take responsibility, Shim!"

Changmin instantly caved, lowering his mask, face beaming with joy. "Knight Assassin, at your service forever, Yunho-sshi!"

His Knight held him protectively the entire ride to headquarters...their _home_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always envisioned Yunho becoming a Knight Assassin from the beginning. I meant to leave y'all hanging on the Salinja drama, but I thought I needed to wrap it up and conclude the story with it, even if I left out the details leading to the trap. 
> 
> I appreciate ALL your comments and support with this story, and hope you enjoyed the ending! :)


End file.
